monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Editing
Wiki Editing Information Help Files This is a Mediawiki wiki (version 1.6), and thus you can use HTML or Mediawiki's markup language for editing purposes. For help files on how to edit a Mediawiki, visit: MetaWiki's Information for Readers. MetaWiki's Information for Editors. Quick Reference Sheet Simply click on the link “Edit this page“ on top of an article and start writing. This reference sheet shows the basic formatting tricks. Templates User Talk page link : Template 'U' will create a link to a user's talk page. To use it, type . For 'Musui', it would look like this: . Easy Timeline This wiki supports the http://meta.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?title=Help:EasyTimeline_syntax&action=edit&section=18 Easy Timeline add-on. ImageSize = width:200 height:120 PlotArea = left:20 right:10 top:10 bottom:20 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = justify Colors = id:gray1 value:gray(0.3) id:gray2 value:gray(0.5) id:gray3 value:gray(0.7) Period = from:0 till:10 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:0 PlotData = bar:X color:gray1 width:15 from:start till:end bar:Y color:gray2 from:start till:end bar:Z color:gray3 from:start till:end LineData = layer:front at:1 color:yellow at:2 color:orange layer:back at:4 frompos:50 tillpos:105 color:green from:5 till:8 atpos:50 color:red points:(100,20)(170,105) color:blue width:3 Guidelines We have our first guideline: All editors are kindly requested to create a User Login. For your convenience, this can be setup (presumably via a cookie) to auto-login every time you visit the site. However, if you use more than one computer (e.g. Work and Home, as I do), then feel free to have two or more logins, so that you can use the auto-login feature. You cannot use auto-login for a single account with more than one computer. Currently, it is possible to check who has been making anonymous edits, by examining the contributions page (a page detailing all edits by that user), and looking for tell-tale edits. However, as a couple of you are using dynamic IP addresses, this inconvenient method is far from reliable. To-do List * Make the wiki pages attractive: :# The image on the main page is only a place-holder, to be replaced with a pic of the in-character covenant, in it's present condition. :# Add covenant name and location to the main page (once decided IC). :# Change the name of the Discussion Group to match Covenant name (Perhaps). * The Covenant: :# Produce a map of the immediate area of the construction site, once the players have spent build points, hooks and boons, and chosen from the locations which fit their criteria. :: Started, but not easy due to lack of a period map. * The Library: :#Add sections to the book tables in the library, so that the books can be categorised by art. :# Organise the books into some sort of spell level and alphabetical order. :# Consider moving the book tables in the library to smaller sub pages, as the page is becoming quite long. :# Properly type up the guidelines regarding document usage from the discussion group posts. :# Add references (book and page numbers) for all standard spells. For non-standard spells, create a page for non-canon spells, and link to it. Things-I-can't-do List *I have no access to the database, so anything involving .php files is beyond my ability to do. This includes adding wiki-extensions, wiki-interlinks, and a raft of other things that aren't terribly important. However, if there is a particular thing that would really benefit this wiki, then I can mail the host about it, and there's a not unreasonable chance that they may make a change to the .php code if it's something they like the sound of. *I cannot edit the bar at the bottom of the page as it is generated by .php code. ---- Sandbox * currently contains: * currently contains: * currently contains: * currently contains: * currently contains: * currently contains: * currently contains: * currently contains: code: syntax: * currently contains: syntax: